H'nemthe
H'nemthe Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). H'nemthe are a deeply passionate and spiritual people. Male H'nemthe comprise 95% of the Species' population; whether this is due to a Species-wide genetic defect is unknown. After a H'nemthe couple conceive, the female eviscerates the male with her razor-sharp tongue. Because their head cones can be used to detect heat differences in other creatures, H'nemthe are efficient hunters. H'nemthe Characteristics Personality: H'nemthe males are timid beings who spend most of their adult lives searching for true love. They also believe that death is an important part of life, and that one's own death paves the way for future generations. H'nemthe females lead a sheltered life until they begin to mate, and consequently they tend to be naïve about matters outside the home. Physical Description: A H'nemthe has blue-gray skin, a double set of cheekbones, a gently curved nose, three fingers on each hand, and a head crowned with four short cones. The average adult stands about 1.7 meters tall. The majority of H'nemthe encountered are male. Age Groups: H'nemthe age at the following stages: Homeworld: H'nemthe, and Outer Rim world with three moons. The moons' collective gravitational force creates unsettled weather conditions across the entire planet. Scientists believe that the H'nemthe evolved their heat-sensing cones to help them forage for food in the inclement weather. Languages: H'nemthe speak a language comprised primarily of squeaks, squeals, and other noises that other sentients find irritating. The written form of H'nemthe uses a wispy, contiguous line to make letters that string together to form words. Example Names: Garriel, H'rassh, Liakkor, S'basso, Vir'roc, Vishki. Adventurers: H'nemthe males seldom seek glory or adventure, but if they are repeatedly rejected as mates, they may raon the galaxy instead of taking their own lives. H'nemthe heroes are typically male and can belong to any Heroic Class, although Scouts and Technicians are the most common. H'nemthe Species Traits H'nemthe share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All H'nemthe receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. H'nemthe are flexible and agile, but hopelessly naïve and foolish. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, H'nemthe have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''H'nemthe have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Darkvision: Although not through vision, a H'nemthe's heat detection abilities grant them the effects of Darkvision. H'nemthe ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * Natural Weapon (Female Only): Female H'nemthe have razor-edged tongues. When a H'nemthe female makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapon, dealing 1d8 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A female H'nemthe is always considered armed with their Natural Weapon. * Heightened Awareness: '''Having keen senses and quick reactions, a H'nemthe may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Languages: All H'nemthe can speak, read, and write H'nemthe. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:H'nemthe